Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These
by izzierobinson
Summary: Lives are at risk when a new dark fae comes to town and decides to become much more acquainted with Bo and her friends than they like. Mind games are played, will they figure out how to win the game before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A cool breeze ripped through the alley as Bo walked back out of it. A fresh feed was lying helplessly on the ground behind her. She had left just enough for the human to suffer a rather agonizing coma before death. Running a finger along her bottom lip a large smirk materialized on her face. What on earth would her friends think about her being so careless? Or cruel even. These thoughts ran through the succubus' mind before disappearing just as quickly as they came. Bo slowly tilted her head to the side, her eyes now glowing an ice cold blue. The slender fingers of her right hand wrapped around the dagger strapped to her hip. With a cool chuckle the succubus turned around and took two large strides that brought her back to her dying prey. She tilted her head in the other direction, the index finger of her free hand now running the length of the human's jawline. Bending down so that they could see eye-to-eye Bo knelt down, one knee resting on the asphalt. "Poor, poor little boy such a shame that I had to teach you a lesson like this. Though someone had to do it. You just had one too many mistakes and now I'll make sure you never make another one again." With a low chuckle and one swift move the dagger slid off her hip and into the man's stomach. Warm blood trickled down her hand as she shoved the blade in further. Gurgling sounds left the young man's lips as blood poured out of his stomach and onto the ground beside him. He desperately tried to push Bo away, his hand grasping at the dagger protruding out his body but alas it was a fight he was never going to win. With one last twist of the knife Bo watched as the life drained out of the helpless man's body. Leaning in Bo brought their lips together so that they were almost touching; she opened her mouth and sucked whatever chi was in the poor man's body finishing him off completely. That was the moment when her ice cold eyes changed to a fiery red for a split second before returning to their normal colour.

Bo savoured the moment just a little bit longer, a rush of energy now coursing through her body and she felt stronger than ever. A low growl left her lips as she stood up and began making her way back out of the alley. Bo secured the dagger in its holster once more; the blood was now becoming sticky on the sheath. The sleeve of her shirt now stained a deep red as she unbuttoned the cuff and rolled it up until it was hidden under her black leather jacket. It was something that Bo was going to have to cover up before heading back to her home. Wouldn't want someone to get the wrong idea about what she was out doing. No that would ruin everything and it was too early for the big surprised to be revealed. Many other things had to fall into their rightful place first before anyone would be allowed to gain insight into what was coming. Though inevitable it was always more fun to toy with the unsuspecting humans and fae alike. Like a puppet master would. Yes that's exactly what was going on Bo had become the puppet master and everyone else had become her little puppets that she was going to manipulate in any way she chose. A large grin appeared on her lips at the thought but whom was she going to play with first? Dyson would be too boring; his brooding and lovesick puppy look really was getting old. Next came Lauren, though an appealing option there was someone else who Bo wanted. The valkyire. Tamsin was going to be the first and most likely the last if everything went according to plan.

Bo gave herself the once over, quickly checking to see if any other blood was visible. It appeared to be all hidden so the succubus took a step out onto the sidewalk and began making her way back to her home. As she rounded the corner and looked into a store window her eyes flickered to a fiery red before returning to normal. In the back of her mind there was a woman screaming to be let out, Bo easily ignored it and continued walking down the street to find her next victim.

"Tick tock Blondie, tick tock."


	2. Chapter 1

**First of all I wanted to thank everyone for reading, following, favouriting etc. Secondly to answer the questions I had in the reviews. This takes place in season four after Tamsin's rebirth but it's more a stand alone story if that makes sense. Sort of how shows do stand alone episodes, it's more just for filler purposes and doesn't normally advance the overarching plot. Finally I hope you like this chapter!**

Bo made her way back to her apartment, it was almost pitch black out but she didn't mind. It was much easier to get around in the dark and it was perfect for hunting. Already growing hungry after her feed that happened only minutes ago the succubus kept her eyes open for her next victim. The bars should be closing soon so if she hung out in the right spot there would be humans ripe for the picking. Taking a quick detour Bo briskly walked towards the nearest club that was only ten minutes away. Her hungry was quickly becoming insatiable like it had been when she had first hit puberty. Back when she had no control over who said fed on or for how long. During the times when Bo used to suck people dry over and over again though something was different this time around. This time she didn't care, there was no conscience to tell her what she was doing was wrong.

As she picked up speed in the distance the succubus could see that the club goers were beginning to leave. All Bo really had to do was wait in the right spot and they would come to her. The only problem was keeping the feeds out of sight before the next one comes along. Slipping into the alley behind the club Bo leaned against the nearest wall, she had a partial view of the front door as well as the back door. Enough of her was visible that if someone looked from the main street they would be able to see her as well. Bo slid her hand into her jacket pocket, pulled out a cigarette as well as a lighter. She put the cigarette in her mouth and let it hang from her lips as she brought the lighter up to it. Bo took a small puff before placing the lighter back in her pocket. The succubus studied each person who was leaving the club very closely. Like a lioness stalking her prey, she had to find the weakest in the pack and then attack.

It wasn't look before a taller blonde woman stumbled into the alley. God did she ever have a thing for blondes men and women alike though Bo could never resist a blonde woman no matter who they were. Bo took another puff from the cigarette and then let it fall to the ground before stepping out to help the young woman.

"Easy there sweetheart, first day with the new shoes I take it?" Bo chuckled as she reached out her hands to stop the woman from falling down. "No just…just had a few drinks mhm." She slurred as she stumbled some more before falling into Bo's arms. "How about I get you in a taxi then yes? You look like you could use some help getting home." The younger woman simply nodded and with using Bo as a support began to walk back out of the alley to the main street. Bo's grasp tightened around the blonde's arm and she pulled the girl backwards. "Ow you're hurting me! Let go!" She cried out but that only made the succubus grip her harder. Bo began to use her power of persuasion on the younger woman, chi now flowing between their bodies. "Sweetheart I'm going to need you to be quiet for me, wouldn't want to alert anyone to us now would we? I'm going to need something from you before I can let you go, do you understand?" She pulled the blonde closer so that their bodies were touching. With her free hand she tucked a piece of hair behind the girl's ear. "I'll do whatever you want." The girl murmured. "That's the answer I wanted to hear." Bo chuckled darkly as they locked lips and then she began to suck the chi out of the young woman.

It wasn't long before the woman was almost sucked dry and Bo's eyes now glowed a fiery red. She broke away and stared at the almost unconscious woman who was in her grasp. "I really don't know why the succubus is so fond of humans, you're all so weak and useless. You're completely disposable. I could snap you like a twig right now but Bo well she would feel guiltier if I sucked out all of your chi. She's watching right now aren't you Bo bo." A low growl left the succubus' lips while a voice screamed inside of her head. "Let me out you sick fuck! LET ME OUT!" With a flick of her head the succubus sucked out the last of the young woman's chi before letting her fall to the ground. She licked her lips and then laughed. "No Bo bo I don't think I will, we're only on the appetizers you've got to stay in there until after dessert. Then I'll have an extra special surprise for you, I can already tell you're going to love it."

The succubus took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and focused on the real Bo inside of its mind. With the two quick feeds the dark fae was growing stronger by the second while Bo who was trapped inside of her mind was getting weaker and weaker. "I think it's time for you to shut up until we get home, you're giving me a headache." The fae growled. Suddenly everything went dark and Bo could no longer speak as she stumbled around what only could be described as a stone cell. She banged on anything she could touch but nothing happened and tears quickly began to stream down her cheeks. "Much better." The fae laughed as it pulled out another cigarette and lighter. Once the cigarette was lit the fae got back to making its way to Bo and Kenzi's apartment.

Meanwhile Bo practically fell to the floor, she pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them pulling them in tight. She pressed her head into her legs and sobbed. There wasn't anything she could do this time, she couldn't stop this. She couldn't win. Bo had to rely completely on her friends to save her. They had to know it wasn't her; they had to…but after what happened with Kenzi she wasn't entirely sure that was possible. What if no one figured it out? Was she lost forever? Someone had to know. Kenzi would know, hell even Tamsin would know. Especially Tamsin, she would be able to sense the doubt in whoever had taken over her body and mind. Fuck no Tamsin has to stay away though, she's on the list and Bo couldn't let anything happen to her. Nothing could happen to any of her family. Sucking in a deep breath Bo collected herself before standing up. She felt her way around until she found was she thought was the door and started to pull on it. "Let me out! LET ME OUT!"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the slower update you guys, work has been rather draining lately but hopefully it will slow down for a bit so that I can get into a writing groove again. I'm hoping to post a chapter every Sunday or so in Lost Girl tradition. I have many crazy things planned, which means many chapters to come. If you have any questions or anything you'd like to see feel free to leave a review or message me. I really do enjoy reading them. Anyways now onto the good stuff! I also apologize in advance; I'm rather tired so things might not make sense.**

It wasn't long before the newly powered up succubus made it back to the clubhouse. The lights were off so it was easy for her to slip in unnoticed. Pulling the phone out of her pocket she noticed how late it had actually become. Perfect, if anyone was actually here they would all be asleep which gave the dark fae some time to come up with a rouse. First she had to clean the blood off her knife, it would be terribly unfortunate for whomever to find it all bloody. Slinking over into the kitchen Bo pulled the knife out of its hilt and stuck it under the hot stream of water coming from the tap. Her slender fingers rubbed up and down the blade removing every trace from the wonderful night she had just experienced. Bo really did need to get out and have more fun; she was a succubus after all. The whole world was her oyster but instead she chose to a good person. What is a good person these days now though? Everything is mostly just shades of grey, minus the few who are completely black. Moral ambiguity is tiresome and not at all entertaining that was why someone just had to show Bo a good time. Evony had failed at bringing Bo over to the dark side but Ulrich had other plans for the sweet succubus. He had never inhabited a fae this powerful before but after centuries of body jumping he was getting used to her power rather quickly and it was becoming easier and easier to manipulate her. Soon he would even be able to control the change of eye colour, changing it back to the ice blue it once was.

Sliding the now clean dagger back into its hilt the succubus floated around the living room before heading up the stairs to her bedroom. Once there the leather jacket flew off her body and landed on the floor, next came the boots and then the pants. Making her way over to the body length mirror she just stood there and stared. "You really do take good care of this body succubus, it's a terrible shame that I'm going to have to destroy it. There are so many things I could do with this body; unfortunately you won't be around long enough to see them all. Or perhaps I should keep you around for my entertainment of course. It won't be long until the valkyrie will take her last breath, as for the rest of your what should I call it…Pack?"

He shook his head and shuddered, dogs' rabid creatures. Though in this case it did seem fitting. "They are of no concern to me, as long as you behave yourself Bo bo. Otherwise the rest shall suffer the same fate as the doomed dark fae you so obviously have feelings for. Wait no I was mistaken, you barely notice her while she follows you around like a lovesick puppy. It's rather hilarious, your memories and thoughts offer up quite a bit of entertainment for the viewer. "

The dark fae chuckled menacingly while removing the succubus' shirt. Button by button the smirk on his face grew larger and larger. Licking his bottom lip he ran his hands up and down Bo's body. "Such a shame." Once he had his fun with Bo's body it was time for at least a short nap, it would be better if Kenzi found Bo in bed after all. He padded over to the bed and slipped under the blanket. He couldn't rest for long or otherwise it would give Bo a larger chance to escape and that couldn't happen. Jumping back into Bo's mind he found her banging on her imaginary door.

"Poor little puppet, it's best if you conserve your energy. The more you use now the less you'll have to fight with when it actually counts. Who am I kidding though, bang all you want, I'm the only one who can hear you." Bo snarled as she wrapped her fingers around the bars. Her knuckles turned white, as she held onto them as hard as she could. "I'm getting out of here one way or another, someone is finally going to teach not to mess with a succubus. Specifically me." He slid his hand through the bars and wrapped them around Bo's neck before squeezing. "No one threatens me little girl." He snarled while squeezing tighter. Bo began to choke, she let go of the bars and tried to pry his fingers open. "I could have just snapped your neck but instead I offered you the chance to stay alive for a short while longer. Just long enough to watch everything in your world crumble around you." His eyes now glowed a fiery red. "Tick tock succubus, tick tock." Ulrich let go of her throat and threw her to the ground. Before Bo could reply he was already gone.

Seconds later there was a knock on Bo's door. "Bo are you awake?" Kenzi poked her head around the corner. Bo slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms out as if she was waking up. "I am now Kenz, what's going on?" She replied as she sat up. "There's uh something I wanted to talk to you about." The younger woman murmured before joining Bo in bed, she rested her head on Bo's chest and curled up. Meanwhile Bo ran her fingers through Kenzi's hair. "That doesn't sound too good. Are we having the break up talk?" Kenzi shook her head, not even a smile played on her lips. "No, it's not that, I think something awful is going to happen."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello lovely readers, as a treat I thought that I would post a quicker update. Also it's Lost Girl Sunday so it seemed fitting. Thank you again for reading my little fic, every time I see the view count go up or I see that someone has favourited this story it makes me smile. Anyways onto the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

_10 hours earlier…_

Bo shuffled down the sidewalk; the normal bounce in her step was long gone. The past few weeks had taken a real toll on the succubus along with her friends and family as well. A divide had emerged between all of them, a divide that Bo never wanted to create in the first place. It felt like everything had gone upside down and sideways, at least she had found out how she had become dark fae. Though it wasn't exactly what everyone else had wanted to hear, or see for that matter. With Rainer in all of their lives things weren't what they were supposed to be. Bo hated it but unfortunately there wasn't much she could do. It was like she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the big bad to make their next move and all she could do was react. Bo never got the chance to be proactive. This had to change, if it didn't they were going to lose. Over and over again until there was going to be nothing left. Starting now things were going to be different, Bo was going to become the supposed queen she had been made out to be. The succubus was going to take charge and kick some major ass. Boy was she ever wrong.

On her way back to the clubhouse for a much needed nap Bo could here someone walking up behind her. They had been walking behind the succubus for some time now and Bo was beginning to think that she was being followed. She slowed down her pace to see if the stranger did the same, they did. She did the same again this time speeding up with the same result. Bo quickly spun around, her fingers now gripping the hilt of her dagger. "Hey creep what the fuck do you think you're doing? I'm really not in the mood for you to try and get your rocks off so I suggest you forget whatever you have planned and move along. In the other direction." Bo took a step towards the stranger, her head now tilted to the side as she studied him. "When did cloaks come back in fashion? Please don't tell me this is some Una Mens bullshit. I really don't have time for it right now." He reached out a wrinkly, cold and clammy hand and grabbed onto Bo's wrist pulling her in closer and back into the alley with him. The succubus instantly began to feel weaker by the second as she felt her chi leaving her body.

The other fae still stayed silent as he drained the chi from Bo, just enough to make her weak enough so that she would be susceptible to his mind control. Well more mind invasion. The form he had taken was only a means to an end, this fae only show his true corporeal form when he absolutely had to. It made it far easier to take over his prey's mind but this form gave him little time to do it. "What...what are you doing to me?" Bo stammered as she desperately tried to pull away but it was no use, though the fae standing over her appeared to be frail he really wasn't. "You'll find out soon enough my pet." He husked as he bent down so that he was eye level with the succubus. Tilting his head to the other side his eyes now glowed a fiery red causing Bo to screech in pain. He let go of her wrist just as the succubus collapsed to the ground. Her hands covered her ears while she forced her eyes closed but she could still see his face and those eyes. "Stop…Stop it! Whatever you're doing to me make it stop!" Bo cried, tears began to stream down her cheeks as her body shook on the asphalt. The fae stepped back and just watched as Bo suffered some more, it wouldn't be too long before the pain was too much for her to take and she would pass out just like all of his previous victims.

The thing was Bo wasn't like all of his other victims she was something else entirely, something that she was hoping that he hadn't seen or dealt with before. Bo sucked in a deep breath in a feeble attempt to steady herself. While his back was turned Bo sprung up from the ground, dagger in hand. In one quick move the succubus was behind her attacker, she stabbed the dagger into his back. He didn't flinch and all of a sudden she felt a searing pain in her own back in the same spot she had just attacked the other fae. Bo collapsed to the ground once more, doubling over in pain. "What the fuck?" She growled. He turned around while chuckling darkly. "Such a silly girl, you really should think before acting. Perhaps violence isn't always the best option now is it my dear. I told you that you find out soon enough but now all you've done is gone and made things harder on yourself. Pity." His tone changed from a taunting one to one that was much more sinister. "Now you're going to sit still for me, I absolutely hate messes and you've already caused a large one succubus." He knelt down in front of Bo and grabbed her temples with both of his hands. Bo screamed one last time as she stared into his fiery red eyes before falling unconscious.

The dark fae held Bo's limp body in his hands as he studied her face. "How did you become the one that fae fear more than they fear me?" He snarled. "I am the one who they should fear, not some baby succubus who can't even keep her head on straight. You've got quite the collection of memories in here succubus. Now which ones should I exploit?" He laughed before lifting up Bo's face so that it was just underneath his own. "How shall I break you succubus?" He licked his lips before running his tongue from Bo's chin up to her forehead. "It's really too bad that this will be your end Bo bo." The fae smirked before snapping his fingers together. Just like that he was gone, the cloak now a crumpled mess on the ground. Bo slowly came to but it was a very different version of the succubus. "You've done it again Ulrich, time to find that valkyrie." He pushed himself up off the asphalt and walked out of the alleyway. "Oh well now that's very interesting, you have a thing for the valkyrie don't you succubus. This is going to be more fun than I had originally anticipated. I have to make sure you're the one who gets to take her last breath. It will be poetic even but first those awful humans have to go. Which one do you want to kill first? Personally I would go for Kenzi, what do you think Bo bo?" Ulrich snickered as he rounded the corner.

Darkness, complete darkness and all she could hear was his voice. "Stop calling me that! Only Kenzi gets to call me that." She paused for a moment to hear what he was saying. "No, don't you fucking dare. You don't get to touch any of them. I swear to God I will kill you before that happens. Or…or me if that what it comes down to." Bo murmured. "Be careful what you wish for succubus." Ulrich chuckled. "Or I'll just have to make it happen." He turned to see himself in one of the shop windows, it really was a shame he was going to have to destroy this body. The eyes flashed red once before going back to their normal colour. "You won't escape my clutches this time Tamsin, you've been on the run for too long and now I'm going to use the thing that you love the most to kill you. Something that you know all too well." As his jaw unclenched Ulrich made his way down the street, in the opposite direction of the clubhouse. He had to hunt before he could take on the rest of the succubus' so called family and any extra strength was necessary in keeping the real Bo at bay.


	5. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the wait on this update. Life has been super busy and my muses are pretty fickle. Sometimes they let me write pages and pages while other times they disappear for weeks on end. To those of you still following this little story thank you so much, if you're a new reader I hope you enjoy! Now on with this show!**

_**Previously on Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These**_

"_That doesn't sound too good. Are we having the break up talk?" Kenzi shook her head, not even a smile played on her lips. "No, it's not that, I think something awful is going to happen."_

"I never thought you were one for that third eye crap Kenz. You don't normally get feelings about things and we've been through a lot of shit lately." Bo replied trying to keep her tone as normal as possible. There wasn't any reason for her true identity to be revealed so early in the game. "Ain't nobody got time for that shit." Kenzi chuckled; it really had to be said as awful as it was. "No you're right I don't normally rely on weird feelings but this time I'm getting a really big one that I can't ignore anymore." She averted her eyes downward; Bo reached down and placed two fingers under Kenzi's chin in order to raise it up so that the two women could make eye contact. "You're really worried huh?" The younger woman simply nodded and in that moment Ulrich knew that something was wrong, that his plan now had the slightest potential of failure just because a little, weak human had a _feeling_.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it tonight. How about you try to get a couple hours of sleep then we'll do something about this feeling in the morning. Maybe you're just hungry or something. My head gets totally messed up when I don't eat." Bo chuckled trying to change the subject. "That's because you're a succubus Bo bo, if you go without food we're all in deep trouble." Kenzi murmured while rolling her eyes. She was about to curl up with Bo until the succubus pushed her away. "Not tonight Kenz, sorry babe. I need the alone time, it's been a killer night." In more ways than one, not that Bo would admit to it. Kenzi's brows furrowed but she didn't argue with Bo, something was definitely wrong and she was going to find out what it was.

Bo side eyed Kenzi as she left the room, why did the succubus have to have _friends_. How did she even get them in the first place? Ulrich had taken down many succubi in his time but none were like Bo. None of them even came close to her strength and they had all been alone due to the nature of their needs. This time he was actually going to have to work for it, not that he minded. It was time to stretch out his legs a little and show the kids how it's supposed to be done.

A few hours later Bo woke up to find Tamsin sitting on the corner of her bed. "Rise and shine succubitch, time to get that lazy ass out of bed. We've got work to do." Bo groaned and rubbed her eyes, what time was it? 2 o'clock in the afternoon, great but it seemed as though she was going to get some alone time with the Valkyrie. Which was of course what Ulrich wanted but this was about the long game. He wanted to destroy Tamsin along with everything and everyone that she cared about. Flashes of their long fought battle plagued his memory, without noticing it Bo snarled rather loudly. "I thought we already had a mutt around here." Tamsin clenched her jaw; Bo rolled her eyes and got out of bed. "What was so important that you had to drag me out of bed Valkyrie? I'm not in the mood to deal with your special brand of personality today."

Tamsin simply raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorway. "You'll do what I tell you do when it concerns your little doctor friend." Bo's head whipped around at the mention of Lauren. "What's going on? Is she alright?" The succubus picked up her pants from the night before and slid into them before doing up the button. "Seems as though she had a little run in with the Morrigan. If you want her to stay whole I suggest you get your ass down to see her." She grabbed her jacket and threw it on as she walked passed Tamsin. "Well are you coming?" Bo called as she was almost down the stairs.

**This is a shorter chapter but I'll have another one up later this week. Stay tuned!**


End file.
